


Удачный кадр

by maily



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: постканон; Джонатан и Нэнси переезжают в Нью-Йорк после выпуска.





	Удачный кадр

**Author's Note:**

> постканон; Джонатан и Нэнси переезжают в Нью-Йорк после выпуска.

Свет здесь хороший.  
  
Джонатан сразу подметил это, когда риелторша показывала им квартиру. Адекватная цена стала ещё одним приятным сюрпризом, и они заехали в тот же день.  
  
Сидя на корточках, он настраивает объектив, фокусируясь на кресле рядом с высоким окном, новая камера послушно выполняет указания хозяина — Джонатан видит чёткую картинку и довольно хмыкает.  
  
Остается самое главное — модель.  
  
Нэнси выглядывает из ванной, и Джонатан чуть не охает: ее губы накрашены ярко-красной помадой, глаза подведены, и кудри, всегда естественно лежавшие на плечах, теперь уложены в высокую прическу на затылке.  
  
Пара темных прядок падает Нэнси на лицо, и это добавляет образу соблазнительницы милый оттенок. Джонатан никогда не видел ее такой роковой и до предела настоящей одновременно.  
  
Обычно он не одобряет маски, профиль его работ — правда, и задачи, которые он ставит себе на съёмках: отразить в простоте все особенности клиентов.  
Нэнси медленно выходит из укрытия и приближается к Джонатану.  
  
Как бы странно это ни звучало, но он ни разу не фотографировал ее настолько интимно.  
  
Большая пробковая доска в единственной комнате их квартиры щедро украшена фотографиями Нэнси — милыми, непринужденными кадрами, часто Нэнси на них даже не подозревает, что объектив направлен именно на неё.  
  
А сейчас...  
  
Сейчас Нэнси обходит Джонатана с таинственной улыбкой на губах, слегка игривой и при этом доброй до невозможности.  
  
Джонатан провожает её жадным взглядом, чувствуя, как сердце в груди стучит быстрее обычного.  
  
— Как мне сесть? — слишком спокойно спрашивает она.  
  
В голосе — ни сомнений, ни неуверенности, лишь вопросительные спокойные нотки, хотя то, что происходит между ними сейчас — в новинку.  
  
Джонатан в миллионный уже раз за время их отношений восхищается смелостью Нэнси даже в подобных мелочах: его фотографий на доске намного меньше, и Джонатан не может даже представить себя в роли модели — слишком стеснительный.  
  
Ему больше нравится наблюдать.  
  
— Как тебе будет удобно, — выдохнув, говорит он.  
  
И продолжает следить за каждым движением Нэнс.  
  
Они не договаривались о теме фотосессии, Джонатан лишь предложил Нэнси выбрать на свой вкус, и сейчас — он скользит взглядом по её черному осеннему плащу, пояс не завязан: Нэнс держит его на талии ладонями.   
  
Она опускается в кресло из бордового вельвета.   
  
Ее ноги на темном фоне выглядят контрастно: кожа белая, словно молоко, и удачно подсвечена золотым вечерним солнцем, что заглядывает в их широкие окна.  
  
Джонатан медлит начать фотографировать.  
  
И он совершенно правильно угадывает настроение Нэнси: усевшись удобнее, она изящно распахивает на себе плащ и скидывает его с плеч.  
  
Под плащом — ничего.  
  
Лишь идеальная нагота.   
  
Джонатан тяжело выдыхает, сверля её пораженным и влюбленным взглядом, и Нэнси чуть задирает голову, полностью обнажая плавную линию шеи.   
В штанах, особенно сидя на корточках, вдруг становится очень тесно.   
  
Джонатан сглатывает.   
  
Лицо Нэнси выглядит чудовищно спокойным, но её выдают сияющие от ощущения собственной победы глаза.   
  
Нэнс знает Джонатана, как облупленного, уже подробно изучила его за три года, что они вместе. Она сразу понимает его настроение: когда Джонатан возбуждён, у него не получается сосредотачиваться взглядом на чём-то одном, и он распыляется, поддаваясь чувствам, как сейчас, и ещё — на щеках загорается лёгкий румянец.  
  
— Посоветуешь позу? — невозмутимо произносит она.  
  
Джонатан делает пару кадров, пока Нэнси неподвижно сидит напротив, наполовину обнажённая и прикрытая плащом.  
  
Разглядывая грудь Нэнси, Джонатан сам не верит, что действительно говорит это:   
  
— Раздвинь ноги.  
  
Звучит скорее как приказ из-за тяжёлого тона.   
  
Губы Нэнси дрожат, потому что она делает вдох ртом, грудь высоко поднимается и опускается.  
  
Напряжённо.  
  
Все происходит будто в замедленном режиме — точно минуту разбивают на миллионы дополнительных секунд. Нэнси выпрямляется и послушно раздвигает свои прекрасные ноги, раскрываясь перед Джонатаном и его объективом.  
  
Маленькая грудь легко колышется от движений, и Джо любуется тёмными напряжёнными сосками-бусинками.   
  
Дальше — животом.   
  
Тенью тазобедренных косточек, что выступают под кожей.   
  
Сетью голубых вен.  
  
Родинкой внизу живота Нэнс.   
  
Темными и короткими завитками волос на лобке.   
  
Джонатан, как под гипнозом, исследует её тело взглядом.   
  
И...   
  
Волосы скрывают под собой нежную, розового цвета кожу, Джонатан знает Нэнси от и до: как выглядывает наверняка набухший возбуждённый клитор из-за половых губ, как красиво бедра прячут самое сокровенное, сохраняя тайну и не открываясь чересчур сильно.  
  
Джонатан думает, что Нэнси, скорее всего, сейчас влажная.  
  
И пахнет просто невероятно, восхитительно хорошо.  
  
От таких мыслей по телу бегут мурашки.   
  
Нэнси дышит через нос так шумно, что Джонатан слышит её вдохи и выдохи, и её тело всё напряжено, будто струна, и она сидит вроде бы неподвижно, но при этом в позе есть что-то невыносимо настоящее — страстное, раскрепощённое и даже животное.  
  
Джонатан ловит в кадр лицо Нэнси, хрупкие плечи и грудь. Отползает немного назад — охватывает уже до бёдер; ещё назад — и на будущем фото видно окно и стену позади Нэнси, её коленки и тонкие щиколотки.  
  
В свете уходящего солнца Нэнс выглядит еще прекраснее. Джонатан делает кадры один за другим, не останавливаясь и пытаясь поймать момент.  
  
И тут Нэнси бьёт его в самое сердце — она кладёт руку себе между ног. Так, чтобы Джонатан видел достаточно: как ласково путешествуют её пальцы между бёдер, гладят сначала живот, затем следуют ниже, накрывают клитор и вход.   
  
Нэнси гладит себя, не меняя положения и с вызовом смотря Джонатану в глаза.  
  
Он жадно делает кадр.  
  
Нэнси не останавливается — только расслабляется окончательно и откидывается на спинку кресла.   
  
Тонкие пальцы движутся завораживающе медленно.  
  
Джонатану дико хочется дотронуться до нее.  
  
Его руки мелко дрожат от нетерпения, но он всё равно подносит камеру к лицу и настраивает объектив заново.   
  
Фиксируя момент, нажимает спусковую кнопку.  
  
Щёлк.  
  
Очередной кадр.  
  
Тихий стон разносится по комнате, заставляя Джонатана вздрогнуть.  
  
С шалым взглядом Нэнси облизывает губы, и Джонатан осторожно ставит камеру на пол.  
  
Некоторые моменты всё-таки лучше переживать вживую, а не запечатлевать на плёнку.  
  
Он неуклюже поднимается, вытаскивает ремень из штанов и бросает его под ноги. После, шатаясь словно пьяный, идет к креслу.  
  
Проявлять эти фото завтра они точно будут вместе, Джонатан уверен.


End file.
